1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarized electromagnetic relay having
a base which is made of insulating material, which defines a basic plane with its bottom side and in which are secured at least two stationary mating contact elements as well as two bearing supports for the armature, PA1 a coil, which is secured on the base and which has an axis parallel to the basic plane, a core and two pole shoes connected to the ends of the core, PA1 a permanent magnet arrangement which forms, in the region of the coil center, a center pole having a first pole direction and which produces poles at each of the pole shoes, the poles having a pole direction opposite to the first pole direction, PA1 a flat rocker armature, which is arranged approximately parallel to the coil axis and is pivotably mounted in the center thereof about a center axis which is parallel to the basic plane, and PA1 a contact arrangement, which is permanently connected to the armature, has at least two movable contact elements, which are embedded in an insulating material carrier and optionally cooperate with one of the mating contact elements, and have two bearing elements which are embedded in the insulating material carrier, issue at opposite sides of the armature and are connected to the bearing supports.
The invention additionally relates to a method for producing a relay of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A relay of the above-described type is disclosed, for example, in European Patent Document EP 0 423 834 A2. In the case of this relay as well as in the case of other miniature relays having a fundamentally similar structure, the various assemblies, that is to say the base with the stationary contact elements, the armature with the movable contact elements, and the coil assembly are arranged one above the other in a layer design, resulting in an accumulation of the manufacturing tolerances of the individual parts. Therefore, in the case of the known relay in accordance with European Patent Document EP 0 423 834 A2, the armature is secured by means of bearing elements which are secured, in the form of torsion webs and securing arms lying parallel to the base plane, so as to rest on supporting surfaces which likewise lie parallel to the basic plane.